Edwin: Ed's Automail Repairs
by Victasaadi
Summary: [one-shot] Dearest Edward returns home for a little Automail fine-tuning (okay, he smashed it up for the third time that month and Winry's a bit angry . ), but he gets a little more than he bargained for... sings it started with a kiiiisssss. ...or an awkward moment. Most things start with awkward moments. Enjoy, m'dears! (little tackers be warned, yes? RATED M FOR A REASON)


"OW, WINRY!"

"If you didn't move so much it wouldn't hurt," She replied icily. This was the third time in the last month that Ed had come home with broken automail and she was not happy. "You would never come home just for a _visit, _would you?" She muttered under her breath as she pulled a little too hard on the spanner. A small squeal escaped Edward, and she realised she quite liked the sound of him in pain at the moment.

He gasped in pain. "If you tighten the nerve bolt anymore my arm will be controlling itself!"

Winry removed the spanner, frowning grumpily at Edward. Despite her maddened features, she couldn't help but notice how much of a handsome young man Ed had become. His face was narrower, stronger, and his jawbone stuck out, lining his face beautifully. A small streak of yellow-blonde hair hung down loosely, out of place, over one of his shining, golden eyes, which were now staring oddly at Winry.

Something must have changed in her features, because Ed began looking around the room awkwardly, blushing awfully. Winry shook her head. _No, _she told herself, _I can't think of that right now. We have our jobs to do. We have to save Amestris before we can think of ourselves._

"Well, come on, Grandma's making dinner. She might want some help," Winry said pointedly, getting up and quickly crossing to the door to avoid any further conversation.

"Yeah," she heard Ed say softly from the room behind her.

It was a few minutes before Ed appeared in the kitchen, where both Winry and Grandma were wearing pale pink aprons, moving about the space comfortably. He was no good at cooking, so he pulled up a chair near the kitchen bench and watched as they prepared in silence.

Even wearing an apron and cheeks red, Ed couldn't help but follow Winry around the kitchen with his eyes. She was beautiful. To him, she was perfect.

It was warm in the little house, the comfortable silence adding to the sense of familiarity. Above the noise of pots and pans clashing and stew bubbling over the fire, birds could be heard singing peacefully outside. Ed fell into a kind of stupor, thinking of his childhood with Winry. They meant so much to each other.

As Winry began dishing up stew and vegetables onto plates already laden with bread, she called, "Hey, Ed, could you set the table, please?" He snapped out of his daydreaming quickly, shaking his head, blushing once more.

"Wh- Oh, yeah, sure."

Ed noticed that her tone was a little too polite. _So she felt it, too, _he thought to himself as he dug through the drawers for cutlery. That made him feel a little better- it hadn't just been him that felt a strong sense of emotion back in the workshop. He smiled ruefully to himself. _She'll never admit it. _

When everyone had finished eating, Winry stood up, gathering clean plates and cutlery._ That's the amazing thing about Grandma's stew. The plates are always clean. _Winry laughed a little inside.

Grandma stood up, stretching. "Well, kids, I'm going to go for a nap out on the veranda," she said, stifling a yawn. Then she muttered as she walked out the door, "Come get me if the house is on fire..."

The front door closed behind her, and Winry was left standing, plates in hand, facing Edward. Their eyes met for a moment before they both hastily turned away. Winry busied herself cleaning the dishes in the small sink, watching Ed out of the corner of her eye. He was picking at the wood grains in the table awkwardly.

Winry smirked. "You can go take a nap, too, if you like," she teased.

Ed looked up, embarrassed. "No! No, I'm fine."

She shook her head, turning back to the dishes. It was quiet again for a moment.

"Winry-"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm doing the best I can. It's just this whole Amestris in crisis thing is really getting to us all, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, it's not nothing, it's just things are bound to get awkward, I'm not saying they are, but I'm saying they might get awkward if this keeps happ-"

Ed stood up and crossed over to Winry. She turned as he reached her, still talking quickly, now dripping water from the washing gloves onto the floorboards. She felt his arms go either side of her hips, resting against the bench. He leaned his face towards hers, eyes meeting, questioning.

She smiled a little. This felt right; his quick breath, his warmth. Feeling no objections, Ed leaned in further, meeting his lips with hers. They were soft and warm against her own, and she felt the heat spread through her entire body, enveloping her.

She wanted more. Pressing her lips hard against Ed's, she leaned in, wanting to get as close to him as she could. She wanted to be in his arms, now and always. She wanted him. He responded to her urging, kissing more furiously.

She felt Ed's hands make their way up her back, pulling her close. Hastily, she tore off her gloves, dropping them somewhere into the sink behind her, then she snaked her hands up Ed's front, feeling his hard, toned chest as she did so. He really had grown up. She smiled through the kiss, which was becoming more and more passionate. Ed tilted his head in more, digging the kiss even deeper.

She reached up and linked her hands behind his neck, fingering his ponytail. The smooth strands slipped through her fingers. She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her. Closer.

She tripped, sending both of them toppling. Ed landed on his back on the hard kitchen floor, Winry on top of him. One of her legs was caught between his, the other to his side. Thinking that might be uncomfortable for him, she moved the trapped leg over to his other side.

Ed grinned lazily, staring into her eyes. Winry became aware of her position- now straddling Edward.

"Oh! Sorry-"

She went to roll of him, but Ed quickly reached out his hands to stop her. They landed on her waist, holding her securely. She blushed furiously.

"Ed, let me go!" She said, struggling against him a little. "We can't do this!"

Ed looked genuinely confused. "Why?"

Her eyes bulged. "We're in the _kitchen_!"

Realisation hit him. "Ah, good point."

In one smooth movement, he sat up; catching Winry before she hit the floor, then swung her legs to the side to carry her more easily.

"Ed, what are you-?"

He laughed, cutting her off. Winry placed her arms around Ed's neck cautiously, trying not to hold too tightly.

All thoughts of not hurting him vanished as Ed took off, running cat-like through the room, into the hall and up the stairs. _He's gone mad, _she thought to herself, clinging on for dear life. _Oh, God, I'm going to die._

Finally, they reached the door to Winry's room. Ed pushed it open with his foot, and then kicked it closed behind him. He let her down and she gasped for air, torn between laughing and tearing his head off.

He smiled shyly, "So..."

Winry could sense an awkward moment rising; one of those times when neither knew what to say. She smiled mischievously.

"Winry, what are you-"

He was cut off as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, dragging him forwards until the edge of her bed hit the back of her knees. She let him go, falling back onto the bed. She lay there on her back, staring up at him, legs interlocked with his. She bit her lip cautiously as he looked at her, stunned. She was helpless. _I'm just making a fool of myself, I don't know what I'm doing, _she moaned internally.

Ed smiled a little, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Ed, my knee is in a really bad place for you to be pissing me off."

He looked down a little, seeing her leg pressed against his inner thigh just above the kneecap. He smiled again, this time more confident as he knelt over her hips, placing one leg either side. He leaned over her, placing his hands of either side of her head, now on all fours.

She looked at his face for a moment. His breathing was heavy, and she could feel it on her neck and face. Suddenly, she became very aware of herself. She liked this feeling he gave her.

Bravely, she reached up to hook her hands around his neck once more, pulling his face down to hers. She felt him sit atop her hips and lower abdomen, his hands venturing down over her chest to the base of her singlet. She moaned into the kiss.

Her head tilted back in pleasure, body now moving with her breathing, as Ed's lips trailed their way down her jawline, neck, and then down onto her now rather exposed breasts, biting the skin lightly as he went.

She felt his hands move up her top, gently feeling her core. He lifted his head just enough to pass her singlet under it, before stripping it off over her head and throwing it over into the corner of the room. Another groan escaped her as his hands then passed underneath her back, against her shoulder blades. Realising what he was doing as he returned to kissing her neck and chest, she tilted her upper body back, allowing him to unhook her bra.

When he removed that, he threw it into the corner with her singlet. His kisses moved into the centre of her chest, in between her breasts, then he moved lower, tracing his way down to the top of her skirt. She felt his lips on the tender part of her skin, and it sent a shiver up her body. She wanted him so badly.

She moved her hands down to where his head was, resting one atop it lightly, feeling his soft hair between her fingers. He looked up at her, curious. She drew her other hand up teasingly, one finger motioning him to come closer. He did.

Now kissing her lips again, Winry was able to focus on taking off his shirt. And pants.

As she struggled with the buttons on his shirt, Ed moved one hand to help her, the other still holding him up. Within a few moments, Ed's chest was exposed to her, his shirt joining her own.

Grinning, she put all her force into flipping him. It worked, and Winry found herself on top of a slightly stunned, albeit pleased, Edward.

Between her legs, she reached down and began undoing the zip on Ed's trousers. He lifted himself a little to help her get them off, then, presented with the problem of getting his underwear off, she frowned, looking up at Edward, who was no longer being helpful. Assuming she was doing something wrong, her hands paused.

But he was smiling. Baiting her. She would have to ask. _No way, _she thought stubbornly. She leant down, head close to his hip. She felt Ed look up a little, wondering what she was doing, as she placed her teeth onto the material and tore them clean off.

Ed looked impressed. And then he took it as his turn. No way was he going to be naked if she still had her skirt on. Grabbing her around the waist with one arm, he pulled her down into him, so her back lay against his chest. Near her tailbone, she felt something unusual. Frowning, she was about to ask if they were sitting on something when she realised. _Oh._

It made her happy that she had got such a reaction out of him. She smiled again as he reached down with his free arm and unclasped her skirt, pulling it clean off. Sensing revenge, she quickly pulled off her underwear, not wanting to tear them. Now they sat, both naked and _very _close to each other.

Winry turned around beneath his arm, once again placing her legs either side of his hips. She could feel his boner against the innermost part of her thigh. This time, he moaned slightly. She smiled slightly, tilting her head down and kissing him, on his lips, on his neck, anywhere she could get at. At the same time, she began moving her lower body into his, slowly at first, then more rapidly as he responded.

Ed fell onto his back, now panting heavily and groaning. Winry followed him, still kissing any part of him she could reach, hips moving in time with his. She could feel his skin burning against every part of herself. She wanted him so badly. Right now.

"Winry..."

She kept kissing him, moving down to his neck so he could speak.

"Do you want to...?"

She didn't even have to hesitate. "Yes."

She groaned heavily as she felt him slide inside her, his body tensing up as he leaned back. She could feel him inside her, still pumping. He thrust into her, sending another pleasant jolt up her body. He moaned softly, thrusting into her again.

Her teeth pressed into his upper chest as he continued thrusting, groans escaping them both. His hands were moving around her chest, feeling her breasts and sides. She could feel something rising in her, like pressure, and she knew she was reaching her climax. There it was. He thrust again, and it roared inside her. Bliss; utter perfection. She groaned, calling his name.

Panting and sweating lightly, they pulled away from each other as both passed their climax. They lay side by side, catching their breath.

"Wow." She couldn't help it. She felt amazing. Ed was hers. He was all hers, right in this moment.


End file.
